Fear, tear and love
by black-window
Summary: Bella et Edward vivent le parfait amour...jusqu'à ce que Bella tombe enceinte. Soudain, le comportement d'Edward change, tout devient inquiétant, et le bébé ne semble pas tout à fait comme les autres...
1. Stupeur

**Chapitre 1 : Stupeur.**

Bella était éperdument éprise d'Edward, l'homme à qui elle était désormais mariée, et avec qui elle vivait depuis trois ans. Trois longues et belles années. Seulement depuis 6 mois, Bella était … enceinte. Et cet évènement allait bouleverser leur vie.

Bella était donc en congé maternité ; du haut de ses 20 ans, elle était en fac de psychologie et Edward, à 23 ans, faisait des études de médecine. Grâce à son congé maternité, Bella restait donc toute la journée chez elle, et avait comme occupation favorite son mari. Ainsi, elle regardait des photos, espionnait –oui, c'était le mot- Edward. Et elle avait remarqué des petites choses étranges, comme le fait qu'Edward était de plus en plus nerveux en sa présence, qu'il semblait bien lorsqu'il quittait la maison, et qu'il évitait le sujet du bébé. Bella décida donc en ce samedi soir, de questionner son époux.

_ Bonsoir, dit Edward en entrant dans le salon.

_ Bonsoir chéri. J'aimerais te parler.

_ Mais bien sûr, mais…de quoi ? demanda Edward, un peu méfiant.

Bella s'appuya contre la rampe de l'escalier, respira un grand coup et se lança :

_ Depuis quelques temps, je ne te reconnais plus. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Le travail ?

_ Non.

_ Des problèmes d'argent ?

_ Non, fit Edward de plus en plus agacé.

_ Alors quoi ??! explosa Bella.

_ Je…Je…

_ Tu ?

Edward faisait les cent pas dans le salon, soudain, il se retourna et regarda Bella d'une façon qui la fit frémir. Ses yeux exprimaient une intensité…presque animal. A cet instant, Bella comprit. Edward murmura comme pour lui-même :

_ Je ne tiens plus.

D'un coup, Edward courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et s'enfuit comme un voleur. Bella tentât de le rattraper, en vain. Le souvenir du regard d'Edward, ses yeux d'une beauté quasi-cruelle virant de cette manière à cette couleur or, la fit de nouveau frémir. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'incident pendant trois ans, pourquoi soudain ce changement brutal dans le comportement d'Edward ? Bella n'avait jamais oublié que son mari était un vampire, mais elle lui avait donné toute sa confiance, et elle savait qu'Edward ne ferait de mal à personne. Mais aujourd'hui…rien n'était moins sûr.

_ Allo Alice ? C'est Bella.

Dès qu'elle avait un problème, Bella se confiait à sa meilleure amie : Alice, la sœur d'Edward.

_ Oh, Bella ! Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien…sauf qu'Edward est bizarre…il ne se contrôle plus.

_ Comment ? s'étonna Alice à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? s'étonna à son tour Bella.

_ Non ! Bella…je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon frère depuis presque 6 mois.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Oui. Il ne nous répond plus et ne nous appelle plus. Nous nous demandons tous ce qui se passe.

_ Oh lala Alice. Je m'inquiète aussi. Je ne reconnais plus mon Edward. Je l'entends qui rentre, à plus tard !

Bella raccrocha sans perdre une minute, fit face à Edward qui venait de rentrer.

_ Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ? la questionna Edward.

_ Ca va et toi ? fit Bella sarcastique.

_ Excuse-moi chérie.

_ C'est rien. Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? demanda Bella avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Ce qu'elle vit à ce moment lui fit peur : Edward se mordit les lèvres. Cela signifiait qu'il avait peur. Néanmoins il s'avança vers elle et posa ses douces lèvres sur celles de son aimée. Mais soudain il recula, trébucha sur une pile de journaux et tomba à la renverse. Bella accourut et s'agenouilla près de lui :

_ Edward, ça va ?

_ Eloigne toi, je t'en supplie ! cria Edward en mettant une main devant son visage pour cacher sa femme et en retenant sa respiration.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Bella qui s'exécuta. Mais en se levant, son ventre se mit à lui faire horriblement mal.

_ Edward, j'ai des contractions… gémit Bella.

Edward ne savait plus quoi faire, luttant contre lui-même il posa une main sur le ventre de sa femme, ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Bella regarda Edward et vit qu'il pleurait. Alors elle prit sa main dans la sienne, fit signe à Edward de s'asseoir et lui parla sur un ton calme et apaisant :

_ Explique-moi…il ne doit pas y avoir de secrets entre nous.

_ D'accord, fit Edward sans la regarder. Depuis quelques temps, je me retrouve comme à mes débuts en temps que…vampire. La chair animale ne me suffit plus, il me faut de la chair…humaine. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler et ta présence m'est…pénible. Je n'arrive plus à résister à ton arôme délicieux qui m'ensorcelle. Et j'ai peur Bella. J'ai peur pour toi et le bébé.

Bella sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de leur bébé. Sautant sur l'occasion elle lui dit :

_ Ce n'est sûrement qu'une mauvaise passe. Il faut faire avec et être prudent. Cependant, je veux que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime Edward. Et bientôt nous serons une famille.

A ce mot tous deux sourirent.

_ Oui, cela va être merveilleux, renchérit Edward.

_ Au fait, comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

_ On ne sait même pas si se sera une fille ou un garçon ! rit Edward.

Bella se mit aussi à rire. L'Edward qu'elle connaissait était revenu…pour un moment.


	2. Le choix

**Chapitre 2 : Le choix. **

Bella et Edward étaient dans leur lit. Seulement Edward n'arrêtait pas de bouger, Bella alluma la lumière :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Rendors-toi trésor.

_ Tu sais bien que lorsque tu ne dors pas, je ne dors pas non plus.

Un bref silence tendu s'installa. Bella reprit :

_ C'est encore à cause de tes…envies ?

_...Oui. Je n'arrive pas à les faire taire. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir dans le salon.

Bella se sentit triste. Ils n'avaient jamais fait lit à part. Elle espéra que se serait la première et la dernière fois. Malgré ses sentiments, elle devait être solidaire avec son mari, ce qu'il vivait n'était assurément pas facile.

_ Si cela peut t'aider, n'hésite pas. J'espère que ça va aller.

_ Moi aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il sur le pas de la porte.

Bella lui sourit, car il n'y pouvait rien. Demain, elle irait parler aux Cullen et après elle irait voir le médecin, ils allaient enfin savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Bella posa les mains sur son ventre de plus en plus gros. Elle chuchota à son bébé :

_ J'ai hâte que tu sois parmi nous.

Puis elle s'endormit, avec l'impression que le bébé lui avait répondue. Elle aimait déjà énormément leur enfant. Et le bonheur à venir l'emplissait de joie.

Le lendemain matin, Bella se leva de bonne heure, l'esprit un peu confus par la nuit. Elle trouva Edward allongé sur le matelas dans le salon, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il avait l'air apeuré, perdu…Bella s'approcha.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

Edward ne bougea que ses yeux qui allèrent se fixer sur ceux de Bella. Il ne lui répondit pas. Lentement, il se leva, et simplement, s'en alla. Bella ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir, car tout effort aurait été vain. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était attendre, et espérer. Une fois chez le médecin, elle fit abstraction de tous ses sentiments, et se concentra sur le bébé. Elle attendait tellement cette échographie…Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Lorsqu'elle posa la question qu'elle s'était répétée cent fois dans la tête : « Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? ». Le médecin lui répondit : « une fille ». Alors Bella explosa de joie, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, une petite fille ! Mais voyant l'air du médecin, elle se ressaisit.

_ Qu'y a-t-il docteur ?

_ …Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est…effrayant.

Bella saisit le bras du médecin :

_ Expliquez-vous, fit-elle, de la peur dans la voix.

_ J'aimerais bien madame. Mais je n'y comprends rien. Votre bébé est…anormal.

_ Anormal comment ? s'exclama Bella, de plus en plus affolée.

_ Il a une forme normale, mais…ce qu'il fait…est inquiétant. On dirait qu'il…vous mange de l'intérieur ! hurla soudain le médecin.

_ Quoi ! cria à son tour Bella, mais comment est-ce possible ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. De plus, il est immobile, seule sa bouche s'active. Nous devons faire sortir ce bébé immédiatement.

_ Mais c'est impossible ! Il va mourir ! gémit Bella.

Le médecin ota ses lunettes, s'essuya son front plein de sueur, et fixa Bella ; il prit son temps car ce qu'il avait à dire était très pénible :

_ Vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir, dit-il d'un ton gentil mais ferme. Ce bébé doit mourir.

_ Non !!! s'époumona Bella. Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous ne pouvez pas !

_ Ecoutez-moi. Calmez-vous ! ordonna le médecin. C'est simple : c'est vous ou…elle.

Ce simple mot : « elle » renversa Bella. Car elle avait pris sa décision, d'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais hésitée : « elle » vivrait, « elle », le fruit de la passion, de la flamme de l'amour éternel unissant Bella et Edward, le lien le plus fort qui soit, « elle » resterait ici, à sa place.

Alors Bella, soudain se sentant puissante, sûre d'elle, se leva, et dit au médecin :

_ Vous ne lui ferez rien. Si vous voulez la toucher, il faudra me tuer avant, car elle mérite autant de vivre que moi.

Bella se rhabilla, prit son sac, ouvrit la porte, le médecin d'abord estomaqué, la rattrapa et lui dit : « vous faite une grave erreur ». Ignorant cette phrase qui pourtant la marquera pour toujours, Bella partit.


	3. Tendresse et faiblesses

**Chapitre 3 : Tendresse et faiblesses.**

Une fois chez elle, Bella s'allongea sur le canapé, épuisée. Seule, sans rien faire, elle attendit le retour d'Edward. Lorsque celui rentra, Bella lui sauta littéralement dessus et laissa sa panique l'envahir :

_ Notre bébé n'est pas normal ! Edward, ils veulent le tuer ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Edward, ne comprenant rien à ce que sa femme racontait, s'assit, et demanda à Bella de tout lui raconter, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier.

_ Ce n'est pas une surprise, dit simplement Edward.

_ Pardon ? demanda Bella, perplexe.

_ Réfléchissons, je suis un vampire, tu es une humaine, notre enfant est forcément…spécial.

Il grimaça à ce mot. Bella s'approcha d'Edward, et lentement, se blottit dans ses bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de geste de tendresse entre eux. Edward à son tour l'enlaça. Bella posa sa tête sur le torse d'Edward, immédiatement, elle fut apaisée. Mais elle sentit qu'il avait du mal à supporter cette soudaine embrassade, donc elle recula.

Se souvenant de sa conversation avec Alice, elle demanda à Edward :

_ Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à ta famille ?

_ Parce que…ils sont contre le fait qu'on est un bébé.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, s'inquiéta Bella.

_ Oui. Je suis désolé. Ils sont contre car…cela n'est jamais arrivé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est jamais arrivé ?

_ Un bébé venant d'un vampire et d'une humaine. Le notre sera le premier.

Bella eut l'impression de suffoquer :

_ Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Qu'allons-nous faire chéri ?

Edward se leva, prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Nous devons réfléchir. Nous avons totalement changé depuis que tu es enceinte, surtout moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Et je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit judicieux de garder le bébé.

Bella ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis elle ouvrit son cœur à Edward :

_ Edward, je veux un enfant. Un enfant avec le seul homme que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. Je veux un enfant de toi ; et cet enfant est là. S'il te plait Edward, cet enfant est une chance à saisir.

_ Si tu veux le garder, alors je te suis, car quoi que tu puisses faire, je suis avec toi. N'oublie jamais que je suis avec toi Bella, même si en ce moment je suis…bizarre.

Bella sourit :

_ Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais merci de me le rappeler, dit-elle en riant. Et, en parlant de ce bébé…c'est une fille Edward !

Sachant que c'était ce que voulait Bella, Edward cria :

_ Mais c'est génial !

Il saisit Bella, et la fit tourner dans les airs. Ils rirent ensemble puis s'embrassèrent tendrement. Comme ces moments faisaient du bien ! Bella reprit :

_ Comment voudrais-tu l'appeler ?

_ …Rose.

_ Oui, c'est joli. Moi j'aimerais qu'elle s'appelle Lili. Lili Cullen. Tu ne trouves pas ça joli ?

_ Si, c'est très joli mon amour. Mais nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir tu sais.

Edward était amusé par l'empressement de Bella à trouver un prénom, et Bella était ravie de voir enfin Edward lui sourire.

_ Tu vois, lui dit-elle, ce bébé nous rapproche. Tous les trois, nous allons être merveilleux.

Trois jours plus tard, Bella reçut la visite d'Esmé, la mère d'Edward. Cette visite était inattendue et surprit agréablement Bella.

_ Bonjour Esmé, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Oui, Bella. Je voulais te parler de votre…enfant.

Bella vit le mal qu'éprouvait Esmé à dire ce mot. Esmé s'assit face à Bella qui caressait rêveusement son ventre, et s'expliqua :

_ Voilà. Nous nous faisons tous du souci pour vous, pour elle. Oui, Edward nous a enfin appelés, et nous sommes contents que ce soit une fille. Seulement Bella, tu dois comprendre que nous ne savons pas exactement comment sera votre bébé…elle risque d'avoir de drôles de symptômes. Carlisle travaille beaucoup sur le sujet en ce moment et nous espérons bientôt trouver des informations ainsi que des solutions.

_ Des solutions ? s'étonna Bella, mais il n'y a aucun problème !

Esmé lui sourit gentiment.

_ Le premier problème est que ton bébé te dévore le ventre ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si ce n'était rien. Cela peut être dangereux pour toi. Tu n'éprouves pour le moment aucune douleur –et Dieu soit loué- mais qui c'est ce qui va arriver, surtout quand elle sera née ?

Bella, malgré son air sûre d'elle, s'inquiéta. Esmé avait raison. Il y avait un danger. Mais elle espérait tellement dans cette naissance qu'elle refusait de se laisser submerger par de sombres pensées.

_ J'apprécie votre geste, dit Bella, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que tout ira bien.

Lorsque Bella ferma la porte derrière Esmé, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna : c'était Edward. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur, ce qui amusa encore une fois Edward.

_ J'adore te surprendre, dit Edward. Je suis désolé, j'ai écouté votre conversation.

_ Ce n'est rien, il faut que tu le saches de toute manière. Et ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! dit-elle en riant.

Soudain, Bella eut des contractions, elle se plia en deux et à ce moment même, Edward se figea, les sens en éveil, les yeux virant à cette magnifique couleur ocre qui fascinait mais effrayait Bella.

_ Edward…je crois qu'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, fit-elle entre quelques gémissements.

Edward ne lui répondit pas. Bella voyait qu'il luttait férocement.

_ Edward ! Je t'en prie ! hurla-t-elle, car la douleur était de plus en plus sauvage.

Edward s'approcha de Bella, se pencha vers elle…

_ Edward ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??! lui cria-t-elle, terrifiée.

Edward ouvrit sa bouche et laissa apparaître ses tranchantes dents blanches…

Bella ne comprenait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Edward n'irait pas jusqu'à… Sentant l'haleine d'Edward de plus en plus proche de son cou, elle décida d'agir, et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Cela ne fit pas mal à Edward mais il se releva, brisé dans son élan, cria, et s'enfuit par la fenêtre du salon, rapide comme la lumière. Bella resta seule, terrifiée, en larmes, avec des contractions épouvantables…


	4. L'accouchement

**Chapitre 4 : L'accouchement. **

Bella avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer entre les contractions car elles étaient de plus en plus proches. Dégoulinante de larmes et de sueur, hurlant, elle réussit à saisir le téléphone posé sur une petite table près d'elle, elle composa le 15 en tremblant. Epuisée après cet ultime effort, elle s'accroupit par terre. Elle avait comprit qu'Edward ne reviendrait pas, car il avait dépassé une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dépasser. Seulement le bébé arrivait, et Edward avait laissé Bella affronter cela seule. Bella était à demi inconsciente lorsque le samu arriva, elle fut transportée à l'hôpital le plus proche. Dans l'ambulance, elle continuait d'hurler, arrivée à l'hôpital, elle suffoquait presque.

_ Ce n'est pas normal, dit un médecin, la douleur est trop violente, et le bébé arrive trois mois trop tôt !

_ Poussez madame ! dit la sage-femme à Bella.

Bella poussa mais cela n'eut pour résultat que de l'essouffler encore plus.

Le médecin saisit le bras de la sage-femme :

_ Ne lui dites surtout pas de pousser. J'ai l'impression que plus elle souffre, et plus le bébé est fort, il ne sortira pas comme ça.

Bella leva la tête et regarda le médecin :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Ah, cria-t-elle, aidez-moi !

_ On fait une césarienne ? proposa la sage-femme, inquiète.

_ Non, répondit le médecin. Il faut attendre, il sortira…peut-être.

Le médecin serra les dents, il n'avait jamais connu de pareilles situations. Le bébé avait l'air de gagner en puissance à chaque minute, de résister en quelque sorte à sa mère.

_ Madame ! apostropha-t-il soudain Bella, calmez-vous, ne forcez surtout pas, respirez. Regardez-moi !

Bella prit sur elle, arrêta de hurler, fixa le médecin, le blanc des yeux rougi de peur et de douleur. Le médecin lui prit la main.

_ Ecoutez-moi. Tout ira bien.

Il essayait autant que possible d'être persuasif.

_ Faites moi confiance. Vous devez vous agitez aussi peu que possible. Vous devez oublier la douleur, du moins réussir à la supporter. Parlez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous aimez plus que tout au monde ?

Bella se concentra sur ce que lui disait le médecin, et n'eut pas de mal à trouver la réponse à sa question :

_ Edward. Mon mari.

Se remémorant les derniers évènements, elle pleura en silence et fit un triste sourire au médecin :

_ Il devrait être avec moi.

Le médecin sentait que Bella était sur la bonne voie, elle était déjà beaucoup plus tranquille.

_ Mais il est avec vous, lui dit-il.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Il avait raison. Edward était là. Avec elle. En ce moment précis. Certes il n'était pas là physiquement, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Et tout se passerait bien puisqu'il était avec elle. Lentement, elle reposa sa tête, ferma les yeux, et ne pensa qu'à l'amour intense qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle entra dans un état second, où elle ne sentait plus la douleur ; à moitié endormie, à moitié présente, Bella était sereine. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et lentement, elle sentie son bébé se diriger vers la sortie, alors le médecin le saisit par la tête et l'extirpa. C'était fini. Bella rouvrit les yeux, sourit et regarda sa fille dans les mains du médecin…

_ Ahhhh, hurla le médecin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bella se leva d'un coup.

_ Oh mon dieu ! cria-t-elle.

Car elle venait d'apercevoir sa fille accrochée par la bouche au bras du médecin. La sage-femme se précipita pour l'enlever, elle tira, le médecin cria encore plus fort. Bella aperçut alors que ce n'était pas seulement la bouche de sa fille qui le tenait, mais ses dents. C'était impossible, un bébé n'a pas de dents ! La sage-femme réussit à enlever le bébé et le déposa brutalement dans une couveuse. Elle se retourna alors sur Bella et la dévisagea :

_ Mais qui êtes-vous ? Quel est ce monstre que vous avez fait ?

Bella la regarda, interdite, elle n'avait aucune réponse. D'autres personnes avaient accouru entre temps, alertés par les cris du médecin. Ce dernier gisait à terre, inconscient, vidé d'une partie de son sang. Bella était perdue, ne comprenait rien. A bout de force, elle s'écroula…

Lorsque Bella s'éveilla, elle se trouva dans une chambre d'hôpital. Deux hommes en uniformes étaient assis à ses côtés.

_ Où est mon bébé ? s'écria-t-elle.

_ Ne craignez rien, lui dit un des hommes, il est en lieu sûr.

Mais Bella n'était pas dupe, ces deux hommes lui mentaient assurément.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda agressivement l'autre homme.

_ Je m'appelle Bella Cullen.

_ Ca, nous le savons, ricana le premier homme. Nous désirons savoir ce que vous avez de _particulier_.

Bella se figea. Cette fois-ci, elle eut la certitude que ces hommes ne lui voulaient pas du bien.

_ Donnez-moi mon bébé et je vous répondrai.

Ils rirent à nouveau. Bella était de plus en plus inquiète. Qui étaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils fait à sa fille ? Et, enfin, que faisait Edward ?

_ Je vous l'ai dit, reprit l'homme, il est en lieu sûr.

_ Oui, et bien, s'entêta Bella, je veux le voir.

_ Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, dit d'un ton sans réplique un des hommes.

Un frisson glaça le dos de Bella. Elle devait sortir de cette chambre et vite. Elle avait une perfusion à la main et des tubes dans le nez, tout cela reliés à une machine. Sans réfléchir, elle arracha farouchement tubes et perfusion, la machine émit un son strident dans tout l'hôpital.

Les hommes se levèrent et lui dirent :

_ Nous vous aurons.

Bella s'interdit de paniquer, elle s'était sortie de cette situation pour le moment, c'était l'essentiel. Une fois que les hommes furent partis, elle sauta de son lit, se faufila dans le couloir, des infirmiers arrivaient à l'autre bout. Elle courut dans une direction, elle entrait dans toutes les chambres, dans toutes les salles, bientôt poursuivie par une horde de personnels. Elle courait à une allure époustouflante, analysait les éléments qui l'entouraient en moins de deux secondes. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'étonner de ses nouvelles capacités car presque tout l'hôpital était à ses trousses. Soudain, elle vit des yeux couleur ocre la fixer, elle se stoppa net : Edward se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, leur enfant dans les bras.

_ Vite Bella, cours !

Bella couru, sauta par la fenêtre ; Edward la rattrapa en plein vol. Ils coururent vers les bois en se tenant par la main, tous deux allant à une vitesse folle, le bébé contre le torse d'Edward, tenu par son autre main.


	5. L'aveu

**Chapitre 5 : L'aveu.**

Bella et Edward arrivèrent au bois et y pénétrèrent. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils n'entendaient plus le bruit des gens les poursuivant. Essoufflés, ils se lâchèrent la main, et essayèrent de retrouver leur souffle.

_ Waouh, fit enfin Edward, d'où te viens cette faculté à courir aussi vite qu'un vampire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, dit Bella. J'ai découvert cela à l'hôpital.

Bella prit le bébé des mains d'Edward, et le blottit contre elle.

_ J'ai peur, dit Bella, qui sont ces gens qui s'en prennent à nous et notre bébé ?

Edward réfléchit, il avait bien une idée. Il décida d'en parler à Bella.

_ Je pense que soit ils sont au courant pour les vampires et veulent découvrir le premier bébé vampire humain, se l'approprier pour faire des expériences ou autres…

Bella gémit. Cette pensée lui transperçait le cœur.

_ Soit, poursuivit Edward, il s'agit de simples hommes, des agents secrets en quelque sorte, qui ont entendu parler de ce bébé. Mais il y a encore plein d'autres possibilités. Il va falloir être très prudents.

Bella acquiesça.

_ Ils vont continuer à vous pourchasser, dit Edward d'un air songeur.

_ Oui, mais…pourquoi « vous » ? réagit Bella.

Edward se détourna.

_ Edward ! le héla Bella.

Alors, ils se retourna, le visage décomposé, les yeux mouillés, plein de haine, de rage et de désespoir. Il était méconnaissable. Bella en fut bouleversé.

_ Chéri ! lui dit Bella en accourant vers lui.

_ Ne t'approche pas ! dit-il en mettant sa main devant lui pour signifier une barrière. Je ne veux plus que tu aies affaire à moi Bella. Je…Tu ne dois plus me revoir, et tu ne me reverras plus.

Bella sentit une boule dans sa gorge se former et les larmes monter.

_ Mais enfin vas-tu t'expliquer ? s'emporta-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Edward se mordit les lèvres, il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il porta ses mains à sa tête. Il avait l'air d'un fou.

_ Bella, je…c'est abominable ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer. Bella lui caressa le dos tout en s'éloignant un peu d'Edward. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il ne disait plus rien, alors Bella dit doucement :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Edward osa enfin plonger son regard dans le sien. Et Bella savait tout de ce regard. Elle sut à cet instant précis ce qu'allait lui dire Edward.

_ J'ai tué un homme, fit-il comme un aveu qui le dévorait.

Bella blottit le bébé encore plus contre elle, comme pour le protéger, ou pour se protéger elle-même. D'abord apeurée, elle sentit ensuite la colère l'envahir. Pas Edward. Lui qui avait juré ne jamais faire cela. Lui en qui elle avait tant confiance…Lui qu'elle aimait tant.

_ Comment as-tu pu? lui hurla-t-elle comme si elle crachait du venin.

_ Je ne pouvais plus me retenir ! se défendit-il, soit je te tuais, soit je tuais quelqu'un d'autre !

Il se calma deux secondes, respira, et poursuivit :

_ Lorsque je me suis enfuit de la maison, en te laissant seule te débrouiller, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, ma soif me contrôlait, alors j'ai suivi un homme seul qui allait dans une rue sombre et déserte et je l'ai…

Il ne put continuer tant le dégoût en lui était profond. Bella était écoeurée.

_ Je me hais !!!!!! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces, et Bella sentit toute la forêt trembler, ainsi que leur enfant frémir contre sa poitrine. Edward était en sueur, les yeux rouges, les larmes lui dégoulinant sur le visage. Bella ne dit rien, car elle ne pouvait rien dire. Soudain, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme était compromis, tout ce qu'elle croyait était bouleversé, la vie lui apparaissait sous un autre angle.

_ Bella, je m'en vais. Et je ne reviendrais jamais. Je suis un monstre, je suis horrible et dangereux. Je ne dois plus t'approcher. Je ne dois plus approcher personne d'ailleurs. Oublie moi. Refais ta vie comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Sois heureuse.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un délicat baiser sur le front brûlant de la femme qu'il aimait et aimerait toujours. « Adieu », lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Alors il partit, sans se retourner sur ceux qu'il abandonnait, la tête baissée, vers son destin qui l'attendait.


	6. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 6 : Le début de la fin.**

Bella resta seule, figée, au milieu des bois. Maintenant il faisait nuit, et froid. Elle était perdue mais elle s'en moquait bien. Quelle importance ? Le bébé pleurait dans les bras de Bella. Celle-ci, immobile, essaya finalement de consoler son enfant. Mais le bébé continua à pleurer, alors Bella laissa exploser sa colère sur sa fille :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à brailler comme ça ?? Tu n'es pas malheureuse toi, alors la ferme ! hurla-t-elle au bébé.

Alors elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle couvrit son bébé de tendres baisers en murmurant :

_ Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi Lili…

Bella se décida à bouger, plutôt par automatisme que par la raison. Elle erra au hasard et finit par sortir du bois, elle retrouva sa route. Marcha, marcha. Puis rentra chez elle. Elle donna à manger à Lili, la mit dans le nouveau berceau qu'elle avait acheté avec Edward. Edward… Bella pleurait. Mais en silence, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Lili. Elle s'assit dans son salon. Comme tous les soirs. Mais ce soir était différent : elle avait gagné quelqu'un et perdu quelqu'un d'autre. Un bonheur compensé d'un malheur. Quel drôle de mélange. Bella était tant perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Alice entrer.

_ Hello ! dit joyeusement Alice, où est l'adorable petite fille ?

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état Bella se trouvait. Bella lui déballa ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_ Bella, je…

_ Chut, l'interrompis Bella, ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Bella s'allongea de telle manière à avoir sa tête sur les genoux d'Alice.

_ Je l'aimais tant…

Alice essuya de sa main les larmes de Bella. Après quelques minutes de silence, Alice s'autorisa à parler à son tour :

_ Bella. Ce qu'a fait Edward est absolument atroce, mais, comment te dire…tous les vampires craquent un jour.

_ Tous, oui. Lui, non. Ainsi, il est comme les autres.

Alice s'emporta :

_ Mais enfin Bella, tu vas laisser partir ton âme sœur ?

Bella se redressa :

_ Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Il est dangereux. Et maintenant j'ai un enfant je te rappelle.

_ C'est aussi le sien.

Bella posa sa tête dans ses mains. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

_ D'ailleurs, reprit Alice, Carlisle a avancé dans ses recherches. Il se trouve que le bébé vous a totalement déstabilisé, transformé. Ce serait peut-être une sorte de don qu'il a. Mais Carlisle pense que votre enfant en a d'autres. Et tu dois savoir que beaucoup de gens vont chercher à s'emparer de votre enfant, car c'est un « spécimen », si on peut appeler cela comme ça.

Bella se leva.

_ Alice, j'en ai marre. Je ne veux plus entendre les mots vampire, don, spécimen…Désormais une nouvelle vie commence, et je veux qu'elle soit normale. J'ai un enfant et je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse ces mots, ni ce qui les entoure.

_ Et comment comptes-tu faire étant donné qu'il est à moitié vampire ?

Bella haussa les épaules. Alice soupira :

_ Mouai, va te coucher ça vaudra mieux. Je reste ici. Il faut que quelqu'un soit là.

Bella fit un vague sourire à Alice et lui murmura : « merci ». Elle monta dans sa chambre, elle ne comptait pas dormir, juste pleurer seule, en paix…

_ Bella ? Ca va ?

Alice était entrée dans la chambre de Bella. Il était 9 heures du matin. Bella était allongé sur le côté, le visage contre le mur, ses yeux grand ouverts, Lili blottit dans ses bras. Alice s'approcha :

_ La nuit t'a-t-elle aidé à réfléchir ?

Bella répondit sans regarder Alice :

_ Oui. Désormais tout est clair. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Et cela ne plaira à personne, en particulier à moi.

Alice se raidit.

Bella reprit dans un murmure douloureux :

_ Si tel était son choix, je le respecte. A présent, Edward ne fait plus parti de ma vie. Ce qu'il fait m'est bien égal. Je vivrais en dehors de tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à maintenant, je protégerais Lili. Elle ne saura rien de son père, ni des vampires, ni de ses dons qu'elle découvrira peut-être. Nous vivrons cachées, personne ne viendra nous déranger.

_ Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu ne seras pas heureuse ainsi.

Bella regarda enfin Alice :

_ Non. Je ne serais plus jamais heureuse.

Bella se redressa dans son lit.

_ Maintenant part Alice, ordonna-t-elle calmement à Alice.

Les larmes d'Alice commencèrent à couler, elle explosa :

_ Bella, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ! Cela me révolte ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Non seulement tu laisses Edward partir, mais en plus tu me dis clairement adieu ?!

Bella acquiesça doucement. Alice sortit en claquant la porte, furieuse.

Bella resta seule avec sa fille, dans l'ombre de sa chambre, dans l'ombre de sa vie, un couteau dans le cœur, une larme à l'œil, avec le sentiment d'être morte.


	7. La fin

**Chapitre 7 : La fin **

Bella avait quarante ans. Et elle était mourante. Pauvre, seule, elle avait attrapée une maladie qui petit à petit, l'amena à sa fin. Mais avant de partir, elle avait formulé un dernier voeu : revoir Edward. Grâce aux ragots des divers habitants de sa ville, qui furent portés de villes en villes, Edward fut mis au courant et accourut vers la femme qu'il aimait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Bella sourit dans le vide, « enfin, se disait-elle, enfin il va être auprès de moi »… Edward entra timidement, resta d'abord interdit, car sa femme avait bien changé en vingt longues années, elle paraissait épuisée, elle avait le teint très pâle, les lèvres séchées, des rides au coin des yeux, du nez et de la bouche, son front jadis si beau et lisse était désormais fripé…oui, Edward eut un choc en revoyant Bella. Et Bella fut aussi bouleversée de voir à quel point Edward avait changé, mais avoir prit de l'âge lui allait bien, il était toujours aussi beau. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prendre la parole, de peur de troubler cet état de retrouvailles. Enfin, Bella se redressa dans son lit, et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

_ Entre…Edward.

Hum, comme ce nom était bon à prononcer, elle avait l'impression de enfin revenir à la réalité, à la vie. Vingt ans sans le prononcer, un calvaire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à endurer.

Edward alla au milieu de la pièce, il n'osait pas s'approcher trop près de Bella.

_ On m'a dit que tu étais malade ? commença Edward.

_ Oui, murmura Bella. Et je vais bientôt mourir.

_ Je…j'en suis navré.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward était censé dire dans de pareilles circonstances ? Il n'en savait rien.

Bella sourit devant le bafouillage de son mari d'habitude si fier et sûr de lui.

_ Tu ne veux pas avoir de nouvelles de ta fille ?

_ Si, bien sûr !

Bella prit son temps, inspira profondément et se lança :

_ Rien ne se passa comme je l'avais prévu. J'étais seule avec elle, je ne trouvais pas de travail et j'étais très pauvre. Je réussis néanmoins à la faire grandir correctement. Mais à l'adolescence, elle découvrit ses pouvoirs, l'existence des vampires, et…de toi. Alors elle m'en voulut terriblement de lui avoir caché tout ça, et du jour au lendemain elle partit sans me dire adieu. Cela fait cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Bella était restée humble, refusant de laisser paraître ses émotions, mais à cet instant, les larmes tant refoulées se précipitèrent et coulèrent amèrement de ses yeux fatigués.

_ Je voulais juste la protéger ! dit en pleurant Bella.

_ Je comprends, lui répondit Edward.

Alors Bella le fixa d'un regard haineux, qu'elle ne pensait jamais lui lancer, et lui dit avec de la rage dans la voix :

_ Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne peux pas ! hurla-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'étais pas avec nous. Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner !

Edward pleura en silence à son tour.

_ Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec vous et tu le sais bien ! Et tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert de mon côté ? J'ai été rejeté de tous, oublié pendant vingt ans, seul moi aussi !...Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que j'ai fait ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Bella prit plusieurs inspirations bruyantes, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

_ J'ai tant de fois rêvé, espéré ce moment. Le moment où je pourrais enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Et finalement, je suis incapable de me rappeler ce que je voulais te dire, mais je sais que je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles seraient ainsi.

Edward s'avança lentement, avec grâce, près de sa tendre et souffrante épouse.

_ Moi non plus, mais peu importe. Ce qui compte est que l'on soit réunis…une dernière fois.

Alors Bella leva son bras en tremblant, Edward saisit sa main déjà froide avec délicatesse, et la tint fermement dans la sienne. Sentant Bella trembler, il lui murmura :

_ N'aie pas peur, je suis là.

Bella sourit car Edward ne comprenait pas.

_ Je n'ai pas peur Edward. Plus maintenant que tu es là.

Edward lui sourit.

_ Mais j'ai tant souffert, gémit Bella. Chaque minute, chaque seconde de chaque jour fut un enfer, je ne pensais qu'à toi, et même la nuit, tu venais encore me hanter !

_ À chaque instant je te voyais devant moi, dit Edward en écho à Bella, mais je ne pouvais te saisir. Et chaque seconde j'entendais ta voix, mais je ne pouvais lui répondre.

Ils se sourirent, car inconsciemment, ils avaient partagé leur douleur, et n'avaient cessé, durant vingt ans, de s'aimer et de se hanter mutuellement.

_ Tu m'avais dit de refaire ma vie, reprit Bella, mais tu savais très bien que ma vie c'était toi. J'ai commencé à mourir lorsque tu m'as quitté, et je vais finir cette lente mort auprès de toi.

Tous deux versaient des larmes. Edward s'en voulait énormément de ce qu'il avait fait, et Bella de n'avoir pas cherché à le retrouver.

_ Tu m'avais dit aussi d'être heureuse. Depuis cet instant, je ne le fus jamais.

Alors, Bella eut du mal à respirer, Edward se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Tous deux frémirent.

_ Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et je ne cesserais jamais, dit Edward en pleurant.

Bella ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois, sourit à Edward, d'un sourire déjà absent de vie. Et tout doucement, Bella ferma les yeux, et sombra, lentement, dans un autre monde. Sa main dans celle d'Edward devint molle et froide. Edward y déposa un baiser et la lâcha.

Ils avaient tous deux vécus, heureux puis malheureux. Mais leur amour les a détruit, et les a conduit fatalement à leur mort. Deux êtres amoureux, qui ne surent s'aimer.


End file.
